


Discovering Us

by Dean_Mcnozzo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Hurt Tony DiNozzo, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Mcnozzo/pseuds/Dean_Mcnozzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets hurt and the team find out something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering Us

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Comments on what you think, But try not to judge too harshly this is my first fanfic writing. I started writing this in Study Hall because I got bored and this is what came to mind. sorry about the bad summary!

“Tony, Tony!” Mcgee screamed.  
Mcgee heard the gunshot, heard the echo that it created. Then he heard Tony’s pained cry, and heard him hit the ground.  
Why is it always Tony who gets hurt, Tim thought to himself. He started running towards where he heard the shot and the fall.  
Tim stops running and freezes at the sight of his lover, at his boyfriend.  
Tony was gasping, lying on his back and surrounded by a pool of his blood. 

“Tim-” Tony tried to say but ended up coughing up blood. 

Tim seeing his boyfriend in obvious distress ran over and put both hands on Tonys chest where he was shot. 

“AGENT DOWN, AGENT DOWN, REQUIRES MEDICAL ASSISTANCE RIGHT AWAY. AGENT DOWN, AGENT DOWN” McGee screamed. He presses down harder and stares into his boyfriends beautiful green eyes. 

There is so much blood Tim thought. 

“Tony, Tony can you you hear me?” Tim asked his boyfriend in a not so calm voice. 

“...-im” Tony tried to say Tim but could not quite manage the word.

“ The ambulance is on its way.” Gibbs says from somewhere behinds him. 

Fuck Rule Twelve Tim thinks They were going to find out eventually. 

“You hear that baby, the ambulance is on its way. Baby you have to hang on, you hear me? It's gong to be okay. You are going to be okay!” Tim tells him shakily, not really sure he believes the words himself. “You have to hang on for me!” Tim does not care that his boss and Ziva are behind him. hearing everything he is saying to Tony, his boyfriend. 

Tony managed to lift his hand up and squeeze Tim's arm. Tim was still pressing on the bleeding wound, trying to slow it down. 

“Yeah baby, I am right here. I am not going anywhere.” 

“Tim… Love you” Tony managed to gasp out, he was having a hard time breathing now. 

“Tony, Baby, I love you too, God I love you so much, which is why you can not die, Okay Tony?You can not die on me. I can not imagine life without you, I will not imagine life without you!” Tim bent down to Kiss Tony on the lips, ignoring the shocked gasps behind him. 

Tony tried to nod.

The paramedics arrived then and immediately took over for Tim and started rushing him towards the ambulance, while calling ahead and telling a doctor to prepare for surgery to remove the bullet as soon as they got to Bethesda. 

Tim looked down and saw all the blood on his usually pale skin, skin that was now coated red from Blood, Tony's blood. 

He sobs at the sight and wonders when he started crying. 

His knees buckle and before he can touch the ground strong arms help him stay standing. 

It took him a few seconds to recognize whose stronghold was helping him stay upright. 

They were Gibbs, Gibbs was helping him stay upright. 

“Go with him” Gibbs says softly, looking from Tim to Tony. 

Tim turns around to look at his Boss.

“Go Tim, we have nothing else to do here, I will take Ziva and meet you at the hospital” 

“Boss-” Tim starts and is cut off with a glare and a head slap. 

Gibbs is pushing him towards the ambulance while saying “ Go he needs you, Tim. so GO”

Tim turns and runs to catch up with them and climbs into the back of the ambulance and takes Tony's hand in his and makes sure to stay out of the paramedics way, but he was not going to let go of his hand. 

“We lost his pulse” the paramedics screamed.

Tim could do nothing but sob and sit there frozen and cling to Tony's hand like a lifeline. 

He watched with terrified eyes as they started to do compressions.

What felt like forever but was less than a minute later he heard someone say that he got a pulse but that it was weak. 

Tim let out a small relieved cry and sat back and waited to get to the hospital. Hoping and praying that his Tony will be okay.

The paramedics were talking around him

“lost a lot of blood, were going to need some O-neg to do a transfusion”  
All of a sudden they stopped and Tony was being lead away from Tim. 

Tim tried to follow but was stopped at the double doors by a nurse who softly said “ Sir you can not go in there a Doctor will come out and Update you shortly.”

Tim could do nothing but nod and be lead to the waiting room. He noticed that it was empty and that he was the only one there surprisingly. 

He sat there silently crying with his head in between his knees and his hands wrapped around his knees. Thank god no one is here to see me like this, see how broken I am without Tony. How lost i would be without him. He is my Everything, Just like I am his.

Tim uses this time to himself before the others get here to think. 

He replays the scene in his head, It was a routine call a dead body, Marine, was found and they were sent to investigate. Only when we got there we weren't the only ones. The killer was still there and shot Tony. Why is it always Tony? 

Tim suddenly gasps as he remembers how he talked to Tony, what he said to him, what he called him. I called him Baby! I told him I loved him and then kissed him in front of his team. I did that in front of Gibbs! Then Tim remembers that they were going to tell them soon anyway. Ohh well. It's been over two years already. It's about time they found out, on accident or purpose. At least now they can stop hiding and arrive and leave the building at the same time. No more playing games and no more pretending, They can be themselves now at work. That is if Gibbs doesn't kill us over breaking rule twelve. 

I can't lose Tony, Tim thinks to himself. 

Tim has no idea How much time has passed Since he arrived at the hospital When suddenly he hears someone say “Oh Timmy.”

He suddenly feels arm wrapped around him and they are hugging him tightly. He clings tightly back to Abby. 

“Don't worry Timmy, Tony will be fine, he is going to pull through because he loves you as much as you love him and he also knows if he dies a part of you will too, and also this is Tony were talking about, he's too stubborn to die.” Abby soothes him. 

Abby, is one of the few people that knows about Tim and Tony being together. She was the first to find out. Tims family being next. Tonys Dad also knew. Ducky found out also when Tony got the Plague. Everyone except Gibbs, Ziva,Jimmy, and the Director knew. 

“She is quite right Timothy” Ducky said. 

Tim looks up and sees Ducky and Jimmy, who has a shock showing on his face, is there too. 

Tim is able to give a small smile to Ducky. 

Abby stops hugging him but grabs his hand as she sits down next to him.Tim watches as Ducky and Jimmy sit down and try to get comfortable in the not very comfortable hospital chairs in the waiting room they are waiting in. 

They sit for a while, over an hour, and Tim manages to sob sobbing hard and manages to cry quietly. 

He can’t die Tim thinks to himself. 

“He doesn't have permission to die, so he is going to be okay McGee” Gibbs says coming from nowhere making Tim jump. Ziva is right there besides Gibbs too. Ziva offers him a small smile.

“Boss-” Tim starts to say but is Interrupted when a doctor comes in and walks up to them asking “ Family of Agent Dinozzo?”

They all stand but Tim is the one to step forward before anyone else can and asks “Is he alive? Is Tony Okay?”

“ Agent Dinozzo is alive, but is in a lot of pain, as to be expected, but he will be okay, He was shot in the chest near his lungs and required immediate surgery to get the bullet out and patch up the damage caused by the bullet. He is on pain medications and will have to take them for a least a week. He will be allowed back at work in two to three weeks. He can leave the hospital in two days, but only if he has someone to stay with.” The doctor tells them. 

“Staying with someone won't be a problem, we live together” Tim explains

“Oh?” the Doctor says 

“He is my boyfriend, and we live together. Can I see him now?” Tim asked, anxious to see Tony. 

“I am going to assume you are Tim McGee right?” the Doctor smiles at Tim. 

“Yeah. How do you know this?” Tim questions

“Tony was awake when we put him into a room and kept telling us things, like about you, and he was saying how much he loves you, and he asked to see you, demanded is more like it. “

“You gave him pain relief didn't you?” Tim asks with a smile on his face

“Yes. I am going to assume he acts strongly to pain relief” the Doctor says 

“ Yeah he always has” Tim replies back smiling fondly

“ Someone will be in the escort the rest of your team in to see Tony in a few minutes, until then i'll take you to him” the Doctor tells Tim 

“Thank you” Tim replies 

Tim walks slowly down the hall Behind the Doctor. When the Doctor stops and points at a room, smiles as Tim thanks her, and walks away. Tim stops with his hand on the door handle and prepares himself for what he is about to see. 

He opens and the door and walks in and silently cries at the sight of Tony on the bed. 

¨Ohhh Tony” he says 

Tony looks up and says ¨Tim¨

Tim ran over to his lover and started touching him all over careful on his chest to avoid the recently bandaged wound, just to make sure he was not dreaming. 

Tony laughed at his boyfriend when he realized what Tim was doing, but the laugh ended as soon as it started because it hurt to much to laugh. Tony settled for lacing their hands together and saying “ I am going to be okay Tim.” Tony looks over Tim and sees all the blood and asks “ Are you hurt?” 

“No, all the blood on me is yours.”

Tim buries his head in Tony’s neck and breathes in Tony, and nuzzles his neck. 

“ God Tony! Don’t ever do that to me again. You scared me, I thought I was going to lose you. I can’t lose you.” Tim cried into Tony's neck. 

“Shhh babe I’m sorry. I’m Sorry, It's okay… calm down. I’m going to be okay. I promise. I am not going to leave you. I love you. It will take a lot more than a bullet to get me to leave you” Tony tells him. 

“You promise?” Tim whispers.

“I promise” 

“I love you Tony” 

“I love you too Tim, with everything I have.” 

They kiss and the kiss is so full of love and promise. 

They do not see everyone waiting by the door, who witnessed the whole thing. They break apart only when they hear someone grunt from the doorway to alert them that the team, there family is standing in the doorway. Tim pulls apart from Tony's lips with a quick kiss before sitting in a chair besides the bed and doesn't let go of Tony's hand. Tony giggles at Tim, when he notices that Tim is blushing, and squeezes his hand and Tim just squeezes back and smiles at him. Tim notices the fond and shocked expressions on their faces, except Abby. Tim Smiled and Tony looked Happy, now that there secret was out. No more hiding Tony thinks to himself. One by one everyone comes into the room. They all stand around Tony's bed. 

Even Gibbs looked shocked

Gibbs, The one who seemed to know everything. 

“ So how long have you guys been together?” Gibbs asked.

Tony answered before Tim could open his mouth “ We have been dating for two years and eight months” 

Tim smiles at Tony’s answer and comments “ we have lived together since month three of being together” They squeeze each others hand. Tim rubs tiny circles into Tony's hand. Tony smiles, his real smile, that is reserved only for Tim. 

“ So you're not mad at us?” Tim asks the team.

“We are family, of course we're not mad, maybe disappointed and hurt for not telling us sooner. You know you can trust us. Why didn't you tell us sooner?” Gibbs asks and Ziva and Jimmy are nodding along. 

“ We did plan on telling you eventually. But we didn't know how you would react. Someone people do not take it well. Others like Abby, accepted it from the start.” 

Abby giggles and then smiles wide as she goes over to stand behind Tim. 

“Well I am glad to see you awake and responsive Anthony” Ducky comments as he pats Tony's knee. 

“Yeah Tony! When I got the call from Bossman saying I had to meet everyone at the hospital I thought you were gonna die! SO do not scare me and Tim like that again. NO more getting shot!” Abby reprimands him 

Tony laugh yawns. “ I can try Abbs’

¨Good, that is all I can ask for and you are not allowed to leave Timmy like that” Abby says.

Tony chuckles then winces, then nods and smiles at Tim, who smiles his blinding smile that is reserved only for Tony. 

“So wait, Abby knew about you two?” Gibbs asked 

“Yeah, she has known since the beginning. She may or may not have walked in on us making out on my couch?!” Tim explain blushing slightly. 

”She's lucky that is all she saw, and that we had our clothes on” Tony replies with an evil smirk while Tim Blushes deeper. 

The team smiles at the pair of them and then Tony yawns loudly and that is when a nurse walks in and shoos the team out. Tim gets to stay when Gibbs glares at the nurse and tells Tim to stay with Tony. Tim nods his thanks to Gibbs. Tim walks up to Tony and kisses his forehead and then his lips. 

“I’ll be back Tony, I have to go run home and get some stuff and shower I shouldn't be gone longer than an hour. I promise I will be here when you wake up.”

“Can you grab my Bag? and Promise” Tony mumbled already half asleep. 

“Yeah Tony, and yes I Promise” Tim declares and kisses him one more time before rushing out of the hospital and into the car that gibbs left for him. Tim goes straight home and packs a mini bag for Tony and showers and gets a change of clothes for himself, because his are covered in Tony’s blood. He grabs Tony's bag and heads back out to Bethesda. 

Tony is still asleep when he gets back. So he just brings the bags into the room and sits in the uncomfortable chair beside the bed and waits for Tony to wake up. 

He must have nodded off because when he came too again he saw Tony sitting up in bed staring at him with that smile that makes Tims knees go weak. He smiles back at Tony and Tony suddenly looks nervous. He reaches under his pillow and then brings out a tiny black velvet box. He opens the box and inside are two gold rings. Tim gasps and then looks at Tony eyes wide. “Tim I have been wanting to ask you a question for a very long time now and I think recent events have given me the courage to finally ask. Timothy McGee you are the one and only one I want to come home to at night and be around all day and that's never going to change, I also love you, I love you so much, so much it hurts to be away for more than an hour, and that is never ever going to change so with that all being said, Timothy McGee will you marry me?” 

Tim was crying by the end of Tony’s proposal and he doesn’t know when he started, but now that he has he can’t stop. “Oh God, Yes,Yes, Tony, Yes, I love you too.” 

Their lips meet in a passionate kiss. They break apart and Tony puts the ring on Tim. Tim then puts the other ring on Tony’s finger. 

“I love you” Tim giggles at Tony when they pull apart, and he can’t stop staring at the rings on there fingers. 

“I love you too, McGiggle” Tony yawns back at him. 

“Go back to sleep Tony, I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Lay with me?” Tony asks shyly

“Okay.” Tim goes over and slowly climbs into bed next to Tony who immediately tucks himself into Tim’s side, and Tim in return pulls him even closer and lightly wraps his arms around him, so he doesn't hurt him. They both fall asleep, happier than ever before.


End file.
